A Missão Final
by Miss Flo D
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke é um assassino profissional. Por ser frio e indiferente com os sentimentos dos outros, se encaixou perfeitamente na ocupação. Por isso, dizem que o melhor no que faz. Até que um dia, recebe a missão de matar uma certa mulher de cabelos rosas e se depara, finalmente, com um desafio. Pouco a pouco, ele começa a sentir coisas que ele nem sabia que existiam.
1. Prólogo - Destino

– Uchiha Sasuke, apresente-se na sala de reunião imediatamente. – ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido. Lentamente, levantou-se de uma poltrona e andou cambaleante até o final do corredor, onde abriu uma porta, que o levou à sala proposta.

– Temos uma missão para você. – ouviu ao chegar.

Sasuke se sobressaiu, levantou a cabeça e encarou seu irmão não acreditando nas palavras ouvidas.

– Eu sei que você acabou de completar uma, mas essa é urgente. – completou Uchiha Itachi ao ver a reação do outro.

– Faça você mesmo. – Sasuke bufou. Estava cansado, não queria fazer outra missão logo após o término de outra.

– Sasuke… - chamou o irmão quando o outro já estava virando-se para sair. – Você é o único que pode fazê-la. Como eu disse, é urgente, e… Você é o melhor que temos.

O Uchiha menor parou e suspirou. Sabia que para Itachi engolir o orgulho, a situação tinha que ser extrema. Pensando nisso, virou-se e acenou com a cabeça para que o irmão contasse os detalhes da missão.

– É simples, faça o que você sempre faz. Mas dessa vez, o prazo é de um mês. – disse Itachi indiferente.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Um mês? Normalmente eram três, por que dessa vez seria diferente?

– Eu queria aumentar o prazo, mas como eu disse, é…

– Urgente. Já entendi. – interrompeu o outro. – Só preciso da ficha da vítima, farei em uma semana.

Itachi riu.

– Não subestime suas vítimas Sasuke… Ou pior, não se superestime.

– Você mesmo disse que sou o melhor. – Sasuke retrucou pegando o papel das mãos do irmão. Virou-se analisando-o.

"Haruno Sakura…", leu. Pousou o olhar na foto e não deixou de notar a beleza dela. "Fácil.", concluiu.

– Por que essa missão é urgente? – perguntou ao perceber que o campo "motivo" estava em branco.

O Uchiha maior o olhou e pensou no que responderia por um tempo. Impaciente, Sasuke virou-se esperando a resposta.

– Você nunca precisou de um motivo para executar as suas missões perfeitamente, dessa vez não será diferente. – disse por fim. Deu um sorriso e soltou um olhar significativo para o irmão se retirar.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e saiu da sala ainda lendo a ficha. Apressado, entrou no seu quarto e sentou-se na mesma poltrona que estava antes. Queria pensar em como faria aquilo rapidamente.

– Esqueci de te dar os equipamentos. – uma voz em seu ouvido o interrompeu. Enfurecido, retirou o fone preto de sua orelha e jogou-o no chão.

– Não preciso de equipamentos. – falou para o pequeno microfone preso a sua blusa. – Só de uma oportunidade… - continuou para si mesmo.

– Haverá uma festa de aniversário para Tsunade, mãe postiça de Sakura, no domingo. Ela estará presente, é uma ótima oportunidade para começar. – ouviu dificilmente a voz vinda do fone no chão.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso. "Farei em uma semana.", pensou de novo.

* * *

_Aeae, é isso ai, espero que tenham gostado. Sintam-se a vontade para comentar a sua opinião, seja ruim ou boa *-*_

_Postarei o capitulo 1 em breve, prometo. _

_Beeijos :*_


	2. Pré Conflito

Sakura estava deitada em seu sofá lendo seu livro favorito quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Levantou-se sonolenta e olhou no olho mágico para ver quem estava fazendo uma visita tão cedo. Ao notar Tsunade do outro lado da porta, se sobressaiu, havia esquecido que era aniversário da mãe naquele dia.

Logo abriu a porta e deu um abraço apertado na mulher, que tentava respirar entre os beijos da filha.

– Parabéns! – gritou Sakura quando finalmente largou a mãe. – Entre, vou pegar o seu presente.

Tsunade entrou e sentou-se sorrindo com o entusiasmo da filha.

– Não precisava ter comprado nada Sakura. – afirmou ao ver o pacote nas mãos da outra.

– Nem vem mãe, não é todo dia que se faz... Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

As duas riram enquanto a menor sentou-se ao lado da mãe observando-a abrir o presente.

– Ah! Muito obrigada querida. – sorriu a mulher ao ver um colar de ouro branco.

Abraçou Sakura e levantou-se sorrindo para ir se olhar no espelho e ver como ficava com o colar. Pelo espelho viu que a filha estava sorrindo também.

– Ficou ótimo. – ouvi-a falar por trás. – Escuta... Sobre o baile de máscaras amanhã, já está tudo certo, ou você quer ajuda em mais alguma coisa?

– Não se preocupe Sakura, você já fez demais por essa festa. – sorriu a outra virando-se para encará-la. – Falando nisso, foi por esse motivo que vim aqui mais cedo hoje.

A de cabelos rosa a encarou, prevendo o que viria a seguir. Suspirou e revirou os olhos.

– Nem comece, eu já falei que não preciso de um acompanhante!

Tsunade baixou os olhos e suspirou.

– Você precisa começar a pensar no seu futuro filha, pretende ficar sozinha nesse apartamento para sempre? – começou.

– Sempre terei a senhora para me fazer visitas importunas. – sorriu a outra.

Tsunade andou lentamente e colocou a mão direita no ombro de Sakura, olhou-a nos olhos e disse medindo as palavras:

– Não estou brincando. Tem vários rapazes que adorariam te conhecer, mas você é muito exigente! Quer dizer, você já está com vinte e um anos e...

– Mãe! Não se preocupe comigo. É sério, eu estou bem e não preciso de um namorado no momento. Aliás, eu nem tenho tempo para isso, meus pacientes precisam de mim. – interrompeu Sakura impaciente. Já era a terceira vez que a mãe a incomodava com esse assunto.

– Você e esse seu hospital, daqui a pouco vai virar uma viciada em trabalho. – suspirou a mãe. – Bom, você que sabe, eu tenho que ir querida, obrigada pelo presente. – completou dando um beijo na bochecha de Sakura.

A de cabelos rosa observou a mãe saindo pela porta e suspirou. Por um lado, ela estava certo, Sakura nunca havia tido um candidato a marido. De um certo modo, sentia falta de uma companhia masculina de vez em quando, mas sempre conseguiu ocupar esse vazio com atividades incomuns, como artes marciais.

Às vezes, acreditava que o motivo de nunca ter tido um namorado de longa data era porque intimidava os homens. Afinal, apesar de sua idade, já era uma médica consagrada, exercia o seu trabalho melhor do que vários outros médicos mais velhos.

Perdida em pensamentos, demorou para perceber que o telefone estava tocando, e só foi atendê-lo no terceiro toque.

– Alô?

– SAKURA! Por que a demora? Escuta, me ajuda, o Shikamaru não sai do meu pé, quer dizer, eu já falei pra ele que eu preciso do meu espaço, mas ele não entende. Eu realmente preciso de um tempo, mas não tenho coragem de... O que eu faço? – ouviu do outro lado, enquanto ia para o seu quarto se trocar para o trabalho.

– Oi Ino... – respondeu Sakura sorrindo. – Calma, você quer dar um tempo do Shikamaru? – perguntou arregalando os olhos. – Você está com ele a mais de um ano, eu achei que estavam indo bem.

– E estávamos, quer dizer, estamos. Mas ele está muito grudento esses dias e eu não agüento mais! – gritou a voz pelo telefone.

– Ei, não seja precipitada, é fase, isso passa. Não seja cruel com ele, o Shikamaru te ama. Olha, depois nos falamos, preciso ir trabalhar.

– Nem tente se livrar de mim, hoje é sábado.

– É, como se não tivessem pacientes de sábado. Tchau Ino, a noite eu te ligo. Não faça nada sem pensar primeiro. – Sakura falou impaciente, não agüentava mais a amiga ligando para desabafar sobre suas crises de casal. Rapidamente, se aprontou para o trabalho e partiu em rumo ao hospital.

–-

Na consagrada mansão dos Uchiha, Sasuke dormia profundamente quando Itachi entrou em seu quarto e gritou para que acordasse

– Acorde!

Sasuke se remexeu resmungando, mas não abriu os olhos.

– Sasuke, anda! Temos coisas a fazer.

O Uchiha menor o olhou com raiva.

– Você tem coisas a fazer, eu não. – resmungou, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Itachi impaciente puxou o cobertor do irmão e abriu as cortinas, deixando a luz entrar no quarto e refletir nos cabelos negros dos dois.

– Não se faça de desentendido. Acorda, temos que ir a um evento para manter nossa fachada. – concluiu o maior.

Sasuke bufou. Odiava o fato de ter duas personalidades para esconder sua verdadeira profissão. De um lado, era um assassino profissional, o melhor no que fazia. Do outro, usava a fachada de um empresário, herdeiro de uma grande fortuna deixada pelo pai.

Lentamente se levantou e se trocou com desgosto, colocando o primeiro smoking que achou no seu enorme closet. Saiu de seu quarto emburrado e desceu as escadas pulando degraus.

– Para onde vamos hoje? – perguntou ao irmão que se encontrava na cozinha.

– Para o Hospital Konoha, aparentemente, doamos uma grande quantia a ele. – respondeu o outro ainda de costas. – Vá lavar o rosto Sasuke, temos que estar apresentáveis. – completou Itachi ao olhar para o irmão.

– É só um hospital, as pessoas lá estarão doentes demais para notar a minha presença. – afirmou o menor com um sorriso cruel em sua face.

– Mas as enfermeiras não. – sorriu o mais velho.

– Tem razão, tenho que estar apresentável para as enfermeiras que me pedirão autógrafos. – murmurou Sasuke com desgosto, odiava a fama que os Uchihas tinham, ficava bem mais difícil cumprir suas missões, que eram a única coisa que ele realmente gostava de fazer.

– Não me referia a isso, mas enfim... Vá logo. – Itachi pediu.

O Uchiha menor subiu as escadas de novo e entrou no banheiro de sua suíte, lavou o rosto e arrumou o seu cabelo na medida do possível. Ao sair, trombou com o criado-mudo que se encontrava do lado se sua cama. Xingando baixo, não deixou de notar os papéis que se encontravam em cima do móvel.

Pousou o olhar na ficha de Haruno Sakura mais uma vez e sobressaiu-se ao lembrar que o Hospital Konoha era exatamente onde ela trabalhava. "Será mais fácil do que eu pensava", pensou sorrindo.

* * *

_Ooi oi, ai está o primeiro capítulo_  
_O que achaaaram?_  
_Espero que tenham gostado, (: _

_Beijão :*_


	3. Troca de Olhares

Sakura havia chegado ao hospital quando viu um pequena tumultuação na porta. Tentou contornar as pessoas e ver qual era o motivo, mas não obteve o sucesso.

Resolveu entrar pelos fundos e perguntar para alguém. Assim o fez, deu a volta e entrou. Se dirigiu a sua sala e logo pegou o telefone a fim de ligar para a recepção.

– Sim Dra. Haruno? – ouviu a recepcionista falar.

– Bom dia Sra. Yaguchi. A senhora sabe me dizer o que está acontecendo lá fora?

– Ah sim, os irmãos Uchiha vão comparecer para uma pequena audiência, eles doaram uma grande quantia para o estabelecimento. – a recepcionista falou com uma certa euforia.

– Ah, é isso? Quer dizer… Obrigada. – Sakura falou revirando os olhos. Não sabia o motivo da fama dos Uchiha, eram apenas herdeiros metidos a doadores.

Inquieta, levantou-se e andou até o saguão, queria checar as bobagens que os irmãos iriam falar. Ao chegar notou várias cadeiras enfileiradas e um pequeno palco montado com um microfone em cima.

Nas fileiras da frente encontrava-se a imprensa e mais atrás Sakura notou algumas pessoas importantes. Olhou em volta e resolveu se sentar em uma cadeira do fundo onde encontrou alguns colegas de trabalho que provavelmente estavam lá pelo mesmo motivo que ela.

De repente, todos começaram a levantar e ela notou uma pessoa subindo ao palco, não conseguiu reconhecer qual era até todos sentarem. Era o mais velho.

– Bom dia, obrigado a todos que compareceram nessa linda manhã. – Itachi começou com um sorriso. – Eu, Uchiha Itachi e o meu irmão Uchiha Sasuke… - parou e olhou para Sasuke que estava de braços cruzados do lado da escada que dava ao palco. Ao notar os olhares virarem para ele, encarnou no personagem e subiu as escadas sorrindo, resultando em aplausos. – Estamos muito honrados de poder doar para esse hospital.

Sakura olhou para o Uchiha menor e não deixou de notar a sua beleza. Involuntariamente se arrepiou com o seu sorriso.

Logo, Sasuke encontrou o olhar de Sakura e ficou sério no mesmo instante. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar que ela era mais bonita pessoalmente, mas logo abafou os pensamentos e se concentrou em fazer um plano para se aproximar dela.

– Então, por isso que escolhemos esse maravilhoso hospital para doarmos e… - Itachi discursava enquanto Sakura corava com o olhar sério de Sasuke.

Sakura não notou suas bochechas se avermelharem com o olhar do Uchiha. Apenas se concentrou em desvendar aquele olhar, os olhos eram tão profundos que ela não tinha certeza se eram realmente pretos. Ela poderia ficar o dia todo ali, apenas os olhando.

Finalmente notou a situação real e desviou o olhar corando ainda mais. Tinha acabado de encarar por muitos segundos Uchiha Sasuke no meio de sua palestra.

Se recompôs e tentou prestar atenção no que o Uchiha maior estava dizendo.

– Agora passamos para perguntas. – ele finalizou sorrindo. – Você. – disse ele apontando para uma mulher com a mão levantada a sua frente.

– Senhor Uchiha, quais são os benefícios que a sua empresa ganha doando para esse hospital? Além do claro aumento de popularidade. – ela perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

Sakura deu um sorrisinho e pensou que a palestra ficaria mais interessante. Notou que o olhar de Sasuke não havia saido dela.

– Acho que essa pergunta Sasuke pode responder. – Itachi falou liberando espaço para o irmão falar. Sabia que ele era o melhor para lidar com situações como essa.

Sasuke, saindo de seus pensamentos, bufou baixinho e deu um sorriso para a platéia.

– Pode repetir a pergunta senhora? – ele disse ainda sorrindo. Por dentro, estava torcendo para que tudo aquilo acabasse para que ele pudesse se aproximar de Sakura e cumprir sua missão.

– Eu quero saber o que a sua empresa ganha com essa doação. – repetiu ela seca. Vários cochichos se espalharam pelo saguão.

– Acredito que o meu irmão já respondeu a sua magnífica e oportuna pergunta, mas acho que a senhora não prestou atenção. – Sasuke começou sorrindo, causando risadas altas na platéia. – Bom, não sei se a senhora sabe, mas doações não são para benefícios próprios. Na verdade, doamos para a saúde pública porque realmente nos importamos com os pacientes daqui que também podem ser nossos clientes.

Sakura ouviu suspiros de mulheres a sua frente e finalmente entendeu porque todas gostavam dos irmãos Uchiha. Ficou confusa, o que havia acontecido com o Sasuke de antes? A minutos atrás, estava sério e a encarando com uma certa fixação, e agora, esbaldava simpatia e sorria sem parar.

– Então o senhor está me dizendo que vocês doaram apenas por bondade? – ela murmurou o olhando com desdém.

– Certamente. – ele afirmou.

Sasuke viu a mulher revirar os olhos e deu um meio sorriso de satisfação.

– Mais perguntas? – ele perguntou quando os cochichos e risadas abafadas pararam.

Rodeou o salào em busca de alguém com a mão levantada e não encontrou.

– Então é isso. Muito obrigado pela presença de todos, esperamos que aproveitem a quantia doada. – ele finalizou ainda sorrindo. "Finalmente." Pensou.

Os dois irmãos desceram as escadas sendo aplaudidos e seguidos por olhares de mulheres que suspiravam e riam sem motivo. Sasuke deu um olhar de lado e viu que Sakura também estava o olhando.

– Vamos. – disse Itachi quando os dois chegaram no carro.

– Eu vou ficar aqui. – o outro respondeu.

Itachi não insistiu, fechou a porta e falou para o motorista ir em direção à mansão.

Sasuke virou-se e logo localizou os cabelos rosas na multidão. Ainda não entendia porque era uma urgência, ela parecia tão inofensiva, mas mesmo assim, tentou contornar as meninas que lhe pediam autógrafos para finalmente iniciar sua missão.

Sakura já estava a caminho de sua sala quando alguém segurou seu braço.

* * *

_Ooie, ta aaaí mais um capítulo_

_Espero que tenham gostaaado! Muito obrigada mesmo a todos que comentaram, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando, juro *-*, queria poder responder cada uma de vocês, mas não sei como, haha. _

_Beeijos :*_


	4. Primeiro Encontro

Já com uma idéia de quem seria, virou-se e confirmou sua teoria. Uchiha Sasuke havia pegado em seu braço e a feito arrepiar.

De novo, seus olhos encontraram os de Sasuke. E de novo poderia ficar o dia todo ali, apenas o olhando e tentando desvendar seus mistérios. Finalmente voltou a si, se soltou e tentou fazer uma expressão de indiferença.

– Olá Sr. Uchiha. Esqueceu alguma coisa? – foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

– Não, é que eu ouvi falar que você é a melhor médica por aqui… Dr. Haruno, certo? – Sasuke disse sorrindo.

Sakura corou, melhor médica? Quem havia dito isso?

– Eu… Quer dizer, sim, eu sou Haruno Sakura. – ela disse por fim, ainda o olhando.

– Ótimo, será que você poderia me examinar? – Sasuke disse ainda sorrindo. Seu plano estava indo perfeitamente bem e não estava tendo que aturar instruções no seu ouvido como sempre.

– É… - ela hesitou estranhando. Por que Uchiha Sasuke iria querer se examinar com ela, apenas uma médica de hospital público? – Claro, venha comigo. – completou decidindo descobrir.

Os dois começaram a andar pelos corredores do hospital sendo seguidos por olhares confusos. Sakura fingia ignorar e olhava para o chão, já Sasuke sorria para todos e acenava com a cabeça, cumprimentado-os. Estava cansado de ser simpático, queria terminar logo aquilo e ir pra casa.

Sakura abriu a porta de sua sala e fez um gesto para que ele entrasse.

– Sente-se. – ela disse apontando para a cadeira que ficava na frente de sua mesa. Ambos sentaram ao mesmo tempo e ficaram um tempo se encarando quando finalmente ele falou:

– Então, eu estou com uma terrível dor de garganta. Você pode ver se tem alguma infecção ou sei lá?

Ela se sobressaiu, arregalando os olhos.

– Me desculpe mas, o que realmente o senhor quer comigo? - ela perguntou em um tom de diversão.

– Eu realmente quero que você examine a minha garganta. – Sasuke respondeu, esquecendo o sorriso.

Sakura riu. O que ele estava fazendo ali afinal? Ela sabia que algo estava errado quando ele pediu o exame da primeira vez, o Uchiha Sasuke sobre quem ela lia nas revistas nunca iria a um hospital público.

– Sabe, se você só está tentando fingir que se importa com o hospital, eu vou entender. Devido a doação e tal. – ela falou sorrindo.

– Não sei se estou te acompanhando. – o moreno disse, começando a ficar impaciente.

– Sr. Uchiha, a pessoa que te disse que eu sou a melhor médica provavelmente mencionou que eu sou cardiologista. Eu tenho quase certeza que essa área não cuida de dores de garganta. – Sakura falou antes de começar a rir.

Sasuke esboçou um sorriso falso. Tinha certeza que havia lido "otorrinolaringologista" na ficha de Sakura. Mas, como sempre, ele havia métodos para sair de situações como essa.

– Ah, droga, você me pegou. - ele começou equanto a outra ainda ria. – Sabe o que é? Eu notei você na palestra e, bem, arranjei uma desculpa para poder te conhecer.

– O que? - ela perguntou agora séria.

– Você ouviu. Te achei encantadora. – ele sussurrou apoiando o cotovelo na mesa de Sakura. – Seus olhos… - completou inclinando-se. – São maravilhosos.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, imediamente o seu corpo ficou mole e ela sentiu que se não estivesse sentada, cairia. Sentiu todos os seus pêlos se arrepiarem e sua barriga revirar. O que Uchiha Sasuke estava fazendo? Ofegante, ela se afastou.

– É… Eu… - tentou. – Mui-muito o-obrigada – gaguejou.

Ele sorriu, a fazendo corar. Sasuke sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, assim seria tão mais fácil do que atacá-la e depois ter que limpar as evidências.

– O que você vai fazer depois? – ele perguntou voltando a sentar.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar, o irmão mais novo dos Uchiha estava a convidando para sair? Era rodeado por mulheres muito mais bonitas que ela, por que esse súbito interesse nela?

Ela suspirou e, mesmo querendo aceitar o convite, recusou. Apesar de seu charme encantador e sua beleza incomparável, tinha acabado de conhecê-lo e pelo que ela lia nas revistas, supostamente o odiava.

– O que? – ele perguntou incrédulo. Era a primeira mulher que recusara sair com ele.

– Me desculpe, mas tenho um compromisso depois. – mentiu.

Sasuke irritou-se, ele sabia que ela não tinha nada depois. Tentou se recompor e sorriu apesar de estar explodindo por dentro, aquilo estava demorando mais do que esperava.

– Não precisa mentir, eu entendo. Quer dizer, você nem me conhece. – ele falou voltando a sorrir. – Como sou bobo. Achei que tinha chances com alguém como você, acho que estava errado.

– Alguém como eu? – Sakura perguntou levantando as sombrancelhas.

– Sim, uma mulher independente e incrivelmente bonita.

Essas palavras, além de fazer Sakura corar, fez com que ela olhasse para ele e percebesse que talvez tenha o julgado mal no começo. Talvez ele não fosse só um "herdeiro metido a doador" como havia afirmado antes.

– Muito obrigada, é muito gentil da sua parte, mas eu realmente não posso. Talvez outro dia. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

– Talvez outro dia. Vou me lembrar dessas palavras. – Sasuke disse se retirando. Ao sair, fechou a cara e bufou. Quem ela pensava que era para dispensar ele desse jeito? Ele era um Uchiha e ela, uma qualquer que trabalhava no hospital público.

Ele pensou de novo e percebeu que estava bravo pelo motivo errado, não tinha que se aborrecer pela perda de sua chance de cumprir sua missão? Confuso, saiu do hospital, ainda seguido pelos olhares, e foi para a mansão, determinado a fazer um plano que realmente funcionasse para o dia seguinte, na festa.

No hospital, Sakura estava mais confusa que ele. O que havia acontecido ali? Uchiha Sasuke havia mesmo entrado ali e a convidado para sair? Só podia ser um sonho.

De novo, não ouviu o telefone tocar e só atendeu no quarto toque.

– Alô? – atendeu ainda perplexa.

– Oi, linda. Eu falei que você não ia se livrar de mim! – ouviu Ino berrar do outro lado.

– Ino! Eu estou trabalhando! Já disse pra você não me ligar aqui… - Sakura respondeu finalmente acordando do transe.

– Nada disso! Eu fiquei sabendo que os Uchiha foram ai hoje! Qual é a sua? Nem me avisou, eu fiquei morrendo aqui querendo estar ai! – Ino gritou brava.

– Eu… Nossa. – suspirou a outra. – Eu nem sabia que eles viriam, ok? E outra, você tem namorado.

– E dai? Olhar não tira pedaço. Tenho que ir querida, beijos.

Sakura não deixou de pensar em como Ino conseguia ter o seu carinho apesar de ser uma péssima amiga e namorada. Suspirou e decidiu que amava a amiga mesmo assim, sempre foram amigas e isso não mudaria agora.

Encostou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e involuntariamente voltou a pensar em Sasuke. Por que ele não saia de seus pensamentos?

* * *

_Ooi, cap novo para todos (:_  
_Muito muito obrigada por todos os reviews e acompanhamentos, fico feliz *-*_  
_Espero que tenham gostado desse!_

_Beijão :*_


	5. Planos

– Por que você ficou lá? – perguntou Itachi quando viu o irmão entrar pela porta.

– Você não tem alguma missão pra cumprir? – Sasuke murmurou impaciente.

– Por que você ficou lá? – insistiu o outro sorrindo com um olhar malicioso.

Sasuke bufou, sabia o que Itachi diria, mas não teve escolha, ele descobriria de uma forma ou de outra.

– Minha vítima trabalha lá… - ele falou olhando para baixo.

Itachi suspirou, seu irmão sempre o desobedecia, não sabia mais o que fazer. Era muito cansativo ter que cuidar de seu irmão quando tinha uma empresa para administrar.

– Sasuke, você sabe que… - ele começou em tom seco.

– Tenho que estar acompanhado com a equipe do lado de fora e com os equipamentos próprios. – o menor recitou lentamente. – Já sei. Foi você que disse que era urgente e eu tinha a oportunidade perfeita.

– Mesmo assim, você poderia colocar tudo a perder! – disse Itachi tentando manter a calma. – Você conseguiu pelo menos?

– Eu não pretendia matá-la hoje, só conhecê-la. – mentiu.

– Você e seus métodos… Olha, amanhã você se mantém ao plano e não venha com improvisos, estamos entendidos? E nada de suas revoltas com o fone, fique com ele no ouvido. – Itachi disse enfatizando as últimas palavras.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e subiu, seu irmão conseguia irritá-lo quando queria. Quando ele entenderia que não precisava desses apetrechos para matar uma simples mulher?

Entrou em seu quarto e pegou a ficha de Sakura de novo, no campo "profissão" leu "otorrinolaringologista.", sabia que não havia se enganado. Ele nunca se enganava.

Bufou. Ainda estava enfurecido pelo fato de não ter conseguido sair com ela, ele poderia muito bem ter matado ela ali mesmo se não tivesse deixado as pessoas vê-lo entrar na sala.

O que havia de errado nele? Nunca havia bolado um plano tão ruim. Sempre conseguira fazer planos perfeitos em menos tempo que fizera aquele. Pensou na palestra e no que poderia tê-lo distraído, imediatamente, os olhos esmeralda de Sakura vieram em sua mente.

–-

No Hospital Konoha, Sakura finalmente conseguiu afastar Sasuke de sua mente ao examinar pacientes. Ainda não entendia porque ele se dera o trabalho de ir até lá e convidá-la para sair, mas se contentou em não saber.

Seu turno terminou mais rápido que ela esperava, arrumou suas coisas e partiu para sua casa, pensando que lá encontraria descanso. Estava enganada, ao chegar, encontrou uma homem loiro de costas

– Quem é você?! – ela perguntou assustada.

O homem virou-se e deu um sorriso, rapidamente, ao notar Sakura, foi lhe dar um abraço.

– Sakura! Quanto tempo! – ele falava entre os cabelos rosados.

– Naruto! – ela berrou quando ele finalmente a largou. – É mesmo! Como você está? – ela perguntou sorrindo. Já havia um tempo que seu melhor amigo havia ido viajar, a deixando apenas com Ino.

– Eu estou bem, claro! E você? – ele perguntou eufórico.

Sakura havia esquecido o jeito escandaloso de Naruto e deu outro sorriso.

– Também… Sente-se e me conte tudo da viagem! – ela falou, desistindo da ideia de ir descansar. Uzumaki Naruto estava de volta e ele certamente teria boas histórias para contar.

– Cara… Eu estou faminto, tem ramen ai?! – ele perguntou ainda de pé.

– Naruto! O que já te falei sobre boa educação? – ela falou sorrindo. Realmente havia sentido falta do jeito do amigo.

– Você já devia ter se acostumado. – o loiro resmungou.

– É verdade. – ela respondeu rindo. – Liga pro delivery, acabou.

Naruto se apressou e pegou o telefone, já sabia o número de cór. Ao acabar de falar se sentou relaxado e olhou para a Sakura.

– O que você está esperando?! Me conte sobre a viagem! Você é tão lerdo… - ela falou impaciente.

– Ah! Tá bem, tá bem! Foi incrível Sakura, você tinha que ver as comidas que tinha lá e… - ele começou entusiasmado.

Os dois amigos ficaram conversando durante longas horas e mataram a saudade que tinham um do outro, o dia estranho de Sakura se transformou em um muito divertido.

Quando finalmente Naruto foi para sua casa, Sakura se retirou para seu quarto e deitou. "O Naruto não muda." , ela pensou com um sorriso no rosto. Apesar de tudo que ocorreu no dia, conseguiu dormir rápido e teve um sono calmo.

Acordou com um susto, devido ao despertador que tocou as nove da manhã. Apesar de ser domingo, ela tinha que acordar cedo para arrumar as últimas coisas para a festa da noite.

Levantou sonolenta e se arrumou lentamente, separou a roupa que usaria na festa e os acessórios. "Falta alguma coisa." Ela pensou.

– A máscara! – exclamou.

Aflita, tentou encaixar "Comprar máscara." no seu esquema do que faria no dia. Seria um dia bem longo.

Sasuke acordou com o barulho do som no andar de baixo. Furioso, bateu a porta do seu quarto que tinha esquecido aberta e voltou para a cama. Após algumas horas tentando voltar a dormir, desistiu e levantou.

Colocou as primeiras roupas que encontrou no seu ármario e desceu emburrado.

– Você pelo menos podia fingir um sorriso de vez em quando. – Itachi falou ao vê-lo. – Quando não estamos fingindo ser outras pessoas. – ele completou quando pensou na reposta pronta de Sasuke.

O Uchiha menor permaneceu calado enquanto tomava o seu café da manhã e quando acabou, subiu para o seu quarto.

– Que pessoa anti-social. – uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos falou para Itachi quando entrou na cozinha.

– Você sabe que não pode ficar nesse andar Karin. Aqui é nossa residência também, fique no andar da empresa. – Itachi respondeu cansado.

– Ei, relaxa Itachi. Vim falar com o Sasuke, mas pelo jeito ele está de mau-humor, como sempre. – Karin murmurou.

– Dê uma trégua para ele, está estressado porque anda fazendo muitas missões.

Karin riu.

– Pensei que essa fosse a única coisa que o deixava feliz. – ela disse entre as risadas. – Escuta, eu vou subir e falar com ele. Alguma hora terá que sair daquele quarto.

– Faça como quiser. – disse Itachi suspirando.

Karin subiu as escadas decidida e convicta de que faria Sasuke feliz de algum modo.

No quarto, Sasuke estava sentado em sua poltrona, repensando o seu plano, esse não tinha como falhar. Com certeza mataria Haruno Sakura aquela noite.

Uma batida na porta o afastou de seus pensamentos. Karin também tinha um plano para aquela noite.

* * *

_Ooie, mais um cap para vocês, amores, muito muito obrigada a quem está comentando e acompanhando, fico feliz que estejam gostando *-*_  
_Beijão, vejo vocês no prox 3_


	6. Preparações

– Que foi?! – ele perguntou ríspido ao abrir a porta.

– Ooooi Sasuke-kun! – Karin disse forçando a voz.

– O que você quer? – ele perguntou revirando os olhos. Não era possível que Karin havia subido até o seu quarto e o interrompido, era mesmo uma moça abusada.

– Vamos sair? – Karin perguntou tentando piscar os olhos com graciosidade.

– Não. – ele murmurou.

Sasuke já estava pronto para fechar a porta quando Karin colocou o pé e, furiosa, exclamou:

– Você tem que sair desse quarto! Ficar se preparando para as missões não é a única coisa legal de se fazer, entende? Aliás, é meio doentio e…

– Karin… - ele começou abaixando o tom da voz. – Eu não vou sair com você, vá importunar o Itachi.

Karin bufou, ela já estava cansada de ser rejeitada por Sasuke, quando ele iria vê-la de outro jeito, além de colega de trabalho?

– Se você sair comigo eu te conto onde fica o registro das vítimas, com –todas- as informações sobre elas. - ela sussurrou arqueando as sombrancelhas.

Apesar de Sasuke ser irmão do dono da empresa Akatsuki, ele não sabia de todos os dados das vítimas e nem participava das reuniões. Segundo Itachi, ele era "novo demais."

Essa clara falta de confiança irritava Sasuke profundamente, ele sempre quisera saber os motivos para os assassinatos, não que ele se importasse, mas a curiosidade era grande. Agora que ele tinha a chance de saber, não hesitou em aceitar.

– Primeiro a informação, depois saimos. – ele disse sem mudar a expressão. Era bem provável que Karin também não soubesse daquilo, ele precisava de uma garantia.

– Você não confia em mim? – ela perguntou incrédula.

– Não. – ele respondeu ainda indiferente.

Karin não podia acreditar, ela havia se humilhado, chantageando-o para sair com ela e mesmo assim ele conseguia ser frio e indiferente com ela. Se odiava por gostar tanto dele, Sasuke claramente não merecia seus sentimentos.

– Pois eu não confio em você também, como poderei saber que você vai cumprir a sua parte? – ela falou tentando se recompor e manter a pouca dignidade que ainda lhe sobrava.

– Não posso fazer nada sobre isso. Enfim, eu acho que não preciso de suas informações, estava bem sem elas. – Sasuke respondeu calmo. Tirou a conclusão de que saberia daquilo algum dia, não precisava de Karin.

Ele fechou a porta deixando a ruiva cabisbaixa do outro lado, ela já sentia as lágrimas vindo, mas tentou se segurar, "ele não merece nada de mim." Pensou.

Novamente dentro do quarto, Sasuke pensou involuntariamente em Sakura e em qual seria o motivo para a Akatsuki querê-la morta. Era uma moça tão inocente… Bufou. Chegava ao rídiculo a frequência em que ele pensava nela e em como não conseguia afastá-la de seus pensamentos, talvez estivesse levando a missão a sério demais.

Se condenou por seus pensamentos, nunca havia sequer pensado em se preocupar com suas vítimas, não era ele que era o mais eficiente por ser frio e indiferente? O que estava acontecendo?

Derrotado, abriu a porta lentamente e chamou Karin, que já estava prestes a descer as escadas.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou histérica.

– Eu saio com você. E se você não me contar onde fica os registros depois, eu não vou hesitar em te torturar até falar. – ele concluiu sério.

– Você me assusta! – ela falou excitada apesar das palavras ouvidas. Finalmente Sasuke havia concordado em sair com ela, para ela, não importava sob que circunstãncias.

O moreno revirou os olhos e murmurou um "Te encontro lá embaixo daqui meia hora" quase inaudível.

Karin explodiu de felicidade e logo desceu para se arrumar, não acreditava que ia sair com Uchiha Sasuke. "O solteiro mais cobiçado pelas jovens socialites segundo a People Magazine." Ela pensava encantada. Não importava para ela o fato de que o Sasuke do qual as jovens gostavam era um personagem, ela conhecia o real e sabia que ele tinha o seu lado bom também.

Ela mal sabia o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual Sasuke aceitou seu convite. Nunca pensaria que ele se importaria de verdade em saber o motivo para a morte de alguma vítima, estava certa de que era só curiosidade. Por partes estava certa, era realmente apenas curiosidade. Mas, na verdade uma curiosidade voltada para uma certa moça de cabelos rosas.

–-

Sakura estava com várias sacolas peduradas no antebraço e com as mãos riscava tarefas feitas em seu bloco de anotações.

– Eu vou enlouquecer! – ela falava para o celular preso por sua cabeça e ombro.

– Onde você está? Vou te ajudar. – ouviu dificilmente Ino do outro lado.

– Não precisa, eu já estou acabando, só falta a maldita máscara que eu esqueci de comprar quando comprei o resto da roupa. – ela falou alto, tentando ultrapassar o som dos carros e das pessoas na rua.

– Ah, ok, qualquer coisa me liga! Vou até a sua casa às sete para nos arrumarmos juntas!

– Tá. Beijos. – Sakura falou tentando desligar o celular. Estava exausta, não fazia ideia de que organizar uma festa era tão difícil, ainda mais um baile de máscaras.

Finalmente chegou a loja de máscaras e escolheu a que mais combinava com a sua roupa, felizmente foi mais rápido do que imaginava. Já era o fim da tarde quando ela chegou em casa e começou as ligações para confirmar os serviços da festa, que aquela hora, já deviam estar prontos no salão que ela havia alugado.

Quando tudo acabou, ela deitou no sofá e deixou o cansaço se espalhar por seu corpo. Certa de que acordaria antes de Ino chegar, acabou adormecendo e sonhando involuntariamente com um certo rapaz de olhos e cabelos negros.

O som da campanhia a acordou de seu belíssimo e ao mesmo tempo angustiante sonho. Se exaltou e logo levantou para atender a porta, encontrou Ino sorridente do outro lado.

– Oooi! – ela disse ao ver Sakura. – Você tava dormindo, né? Eu conheço esses olhos inchados, vá logo tomar banho senão a gente se atrasa.

– Oi, entre Ino. – Sakura respondeu rindo. – Eu estava, e você comendo, certo? Conheço essa marca de chocolate no canto da sua boca.

As duas riram e Sakura foi começar a se preparar para a festa, apesar de estar feliz por dar esse presente a sua mãe, não estava ansiosa para a noite. Tinha certeza que Tsunade iria empurrar pretendentes para ela.

Mesmo assim, se arrumou rapidamente e esperou Ino para irem para o salão alugado. Tinham que ir antes para checar se tudo estava certo e para esperar a anfitriã.

– Sakura! – Tsunade chamou quando chegou. – Você está linda filha. E aqui também! Muito obrigada! – completou deslumbrada.

– Imagina mãe, você merece. Feliz aniversário, de novo! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

– Feliz aniversário Sra. Haruno! – Ino falou a abraçando.

As três continuaram a olhar o local e verificaram os mínimos detalhes, estava tudo perfeito. O salão estava impecavelmente branco com as mesas espalhadas uniformemente. Em cima de cada uma encontrava-se um pequeno vaso com rosas vermelhas e talheres banhados a ouro branco. Mais a frente, podia-se ver o balcão de comidas, servido com variedades absurdas.

Do lado oposto, separada por uma cortina de seda, encontrava-se a pista de dança, onde um globo grande estava posto no teto. Dava para ver as luzes que saiam do chão e no canto, a cabine do DJ, totalmente coberta por espelhos.

No exterior, notava-se um belo jardim, coberto com luzes de natal e fontes, além das diversas flores, árvores e um pequeno labirinto mais adiante.

Não demorou muito para que elas visualizassem aquilo cheio de pessoas conhecidas e muito bem vestidas. Sakura, já que foi a que havia convidado todas, ficava na porta cumprimentado-as.

– Sakura! – ouviu Naruto dizendo quando chegou.

– Olá Naruto. Nossa, você finalmente aprendeu a se vestir! – ela disse o olhando de cima a baixo. Eles riram e o loiro entrou, indo direto para o balcão de comidas.

Quando finalmente achou que todo mundo já havia chegado resolveu entrar e ir conversar com seus amigos. Encontrou-os sentados em uma mesa, apesar das máscaras, reconheceu todos, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee e Kiba estavam lá.

– Olha a anfitriã! – Ino berrou quando Sakura se aproximou. – Senta aí amiga, estamos falando de como o Lee fica mais bonito com a máscara combrindo suas sombrancelhas.

Todos estavam rindo e se divertindo quando TenTen surgiu e falou eufórica;

– Sakura! Por que você não nos disse que Uchiha Sasuke viria?!

– O que?! – ela berrou levantando e mirando o olhar na porta, onde havia uma pequena movimentação.

* * *

_Ooie, cap novo para vocês 3_  
_Queria muito responder cada review individualmente, mas não sei como #noob hahaha_  
_Espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigada por todos os reviews e acompanhamentos *-*_

_Beijão :*_


	7. A Festa

Sakura não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos, era realmente Uchiha Sasuke entrando na festa de sua mãe naquele momento? Não era possível. Ela ficou em estado de transe por alguns segundos quando Tsunade sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Filha, por que não me avisou que você convidou os irmãos Uchiha? De onde você conhece eles?

Sakura ainda estava perplexa. Irmãos? Os dois estavam ali? Tentou contornar as cabeças que se encontravam a sua frente para observar direito. Apenas Sasuke. Sozinho.

– Mãe. – ela começou com a voz falha. – Eu não convidei ele.

No meio de alguns gritinhos histéricos, Sakura ouvia os cochichos "O que ele está fazendo aqui?" , "Será que a Tsunade tem um caso com ele?" , "Ele deve estar perdido.", "Acho que é o pretendente que Tsunade achou para Sakura.".

Cansada do alvoroço que a presença do Uchiha causou, resolveu ir tirar isso a limpo com ele. Bem no fundo, ela sabia que aquilo era apenas uma desculpa pra ela poder mirar os olhos negros dele novamente, mas ignorou.

Passou pela aglomeração de pessoas que o circulava, o puxou pelo braço sorrindo para os demais que observavam a cena com curiosidade.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?! – foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça quando os dois estavam encarando a parede.

– Olá Srta. Haruno. Eu fui convidado. – ele respondeu com o meio sorriso que já irritava ela profundamente.

Finalmente seus olhos se encontraram através das máscaras. De novo, teve aquele momento de transe do dois, onde apenas ficavam tentando desvendar um ao outro.

– Não, você não foi, eu que enviei os convites, Uchiha. – ela disse por fim, não desviando o olhar. Não pôde deixar de lembrar do último encontro dos dois, ele havia a chamado para sair.

– Eu estou aqui porque minha empresa disse que seria bom para a minha imagem, já que eu doei para o hospital e você é uma das melhores médicas de lá. Feliz? – ele discursou sério. Estava indo tudo como o planejado.

– Sim, viu? Bem mais fácil falar a verdade. – ela afirmou convencida. – Enfim, só não apareça muito, o centro das atenções é a minha mãe, não você. E fique longe de mim, há boatos que você é meu pretendente.

Ele bufou. Aquela mulher estava o tirando do sério.

– Perfeito, não vou chegar perto de você. – ele falou sorrindo. Virou-se e andou em direção aos amigos de Sakura, que ficaram encantados com a presença do Uchiha na festa.

"Ótimo." Sakura pensou ao observá-lo. Ele era incrivelmente bonito, ainda mais de smoking e máscara, ela suspirou insatisfeita, finalmente havia tirado ele de sua mente, agora parecia que voltaria com mais facilidade que antes.

Sasuke socializava com os amigos de Sakura com naturalidade, ele sabia ser simpático e engraçado, parecia que todos estavam o amando. Ino, especialmente, estava incrivelmente feliz por ser vista com um Uchiha.

– Com licença, vou observar o jardim, me disseram que é muito bonito. – ele disse após alguns minutos. Sendo acompanhado por todos os olhares, chegou no jardim e encontrou um lugar isolado onde poderia pensar.

– Sasuke, não se esqueça, ela é a anfitriã, a saída dela vai ser notada fácil e… - ele ouvia a voz de Itachi vinda dos fones escondidos em seu ouvido.

– Já sei. – ele respondeu ríspido para o pequeno microfone escondido embaixo de sua gravata. Sua vontade de arrancar o fone do ouvido era enorme, mas não o fez, não queria ouvir sermões de seu irmão de novo.

Ele colocou os as mãos na nuca e sentou em um banco isolado. Por que aquilo estava sendo tão dificil? Se fosse qualquer outra vítima ele já teria colocado seu plano em ação, mas algo naqueles olhos esmeralda o fazia hesitar.

– Estamos todos bem posicionados, comece quando quiser… - ignorava a voz no seu ouvido.

Pensou em Karin, sempre foram amigos de infância, mas ele não sentia nenhum carinho especial por ela, ele seria capaz de matá-la se fosse sua obrigação. Sasuke sempre fora assim, frio e sem vínculos. Aquela era a primeira vez que havia hesitado, o que estava acontecendo?

"É só ir lá e convidá-la para um passeio no labirinto." Ele pensava. "Só isso." Tentava se convencer de que era uma coisa fácil. Revirou os olhos, não era possível que uma garota qualquer havia o feito hesitar. Não, isso não aconteceria.

Decidido, voltou ao salão e a localizou. Iria acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Não ia manchar sua reputação por causa de uma moça irritante de olhos verdes que não saia de seus pensamentos.

Sakura estava conversando com seus amigos, ainda estava um pouco perplexa, mas não demonstrava. Ouviu seu nome vindo de trás e foi em direção a sua mãe quando a viu, ela já sabia muito bem o que Tsunade iria lhe dizer, já até havia as palavras em sua mente.

– Sakura, você viu quantos rapazes bonitos estão aqui? – a loira disse confirmando as palavras que Sakura havia imaginado.

– Sim, muito bonitos mesmo. – ela respondeu sorrindo. Afinal, era a festa da mãe, ela não seria a responsável por uma briga.

– Inclusive aquele ali, não é seu amigo de infância? Vocês poderiam…

– Ei! Mãe, é o Naruto, ele é como um irmão e… Ah, quer saber, escolha algum para ser meu pretendente. Será outro presente meu. – ela afirmou derrotada, não queria deixar sua mãe insatisfeita por causa de sua falta de social com homens.

Tsunade sorriu entusiasmada, rolou os olhos pelo salão e logo localizou um homem com os cabelos e olhos negros perfeitamente bonito que estava conhecidentemente vindo em sua direção.

– Uchiha Sasuke. – ela falou sorridente. – É muita sorte ele estar aqui hoje, você tem que aproveitar.

Sakura suspirou, como aquilo era possível? Parecia que tudo conspirava para ela encontrar Sasuke de novo. Era como se o destino quisesse que ela desvendasse aqueles olhos.

Tsunade se afastou deixando Sasuke se aproximar de Sakura.

– Eu sei que disse que iria ficar longe de você, mas parece que não consigo. - ele falou sério. Estava de novo com os olhos que estava no começo daquela palestra. Sakura se assustou, mas corou com as palavras ditas.

– Que bom, porque conhecidentemente minha mãe quer que você seja meu acompanhante da noite, seria pedir muito?

– Não. Já queria conhecer você mesmo. – ele falou voltando ao olhar manso. Sorriu e colocou a mão para frente sugerindo que ela pegasse.

Sakura revirou os olhos, ela sabia que ele estava a tratando assim por causa da doação, não conseguia acreditar que alguém pudesse fazer isso apenas para manter a boa imagem, mas não reclamou, deu a mão a Sasuke e nesse instante, pareceu que todo o ar se esgotou.

Como um ato de dar as mãos fazia isso com ela? Ela ignorou e o acompanhou para onde ele estava indo sem questionar, não por falta de curiosidade, mas por falta de fôlego.

Sasuke tentou ignorar todos os olhares que o acompanhava, sua fachada estava realmente atrapalhando suas missões, teria que avisar isso a Itachi mais tarde.

Deu uma espiada de lado e notou Sakura extremamente vermelha e com uma expressão curiosa, parece que ele finalmente havia feito ela ceder suas vontades, talvez aquilo não fosse ser tão difícil assim.

– Onde estamos indo? – ouviu ela dizer com a voz falha quando já estavam no jardim.

– Eu soube que tem um labirinto por aqui, vamos arriscar? – Sasuke perguntou sorrindo.

– Ah… Tá. – ela respondeu estranhando. Sasuke era realmente estranho. No momento, tudo que Sakura queria era descobrir os motivos reais dele, então não questionou, talvez quando estivessem sozinhos ele falaria. Ainda não acreditava na bobagem do "eu queria te conhecer mesmo.".

Os dois continuaram andando sem trocar palavras, Sakura ainda estava atônita e Sasuke concentrado em chegar no meio do labirinto. Ele tinha certeza que havia decorado o mapa antes de ir para a festa, não se perdoaria se tivesse visto errado.

Finalmente chegaram no centro e Sakura se impressionou com a facilidade do moreno para achar o caminho, mas não comentou, estava impressionada com a beleza do lugar. Havia uma fonte bem no centro e bancos planejadamente posicionados em volta, tudo iluminado pela luz da lua, que refletia na água e fazia um efeito impressionante nas árvores.

– Aqui estamos. – Sasuke falou finalmente. Rapidamente, tirou de seu bolso interno uma pequena faca afiada e a posicionou em suas costas enquanto Sakura se distraia com a lua.

– Sim. – ela balbuciou voltando-se para olhá-lo. Ele estava incrivelmente bonito sendo iluminado pela lua, estava posicionado bem na frente da fonte, onde a luz pegava melhor. – Acho melhor voltarmos agora, as pessoas não vão ver a sua boa ação aqui. – ela completou quando finalmente voltou a si.

– Boa ação? – ele perguntou afrouxando a faca em suas costas. Por que ela tinha que falar essas coisas nos momentos mais importunos?

– Sim, sabe, acompanhar a "médica mais famosa do hospital que você doou". As pessoas não vão ver se você não estiver comigo lá dentro… - ela afirmou.

Ele bufou, ela o irritava. Esqueceu seu personagem por um momento e voltou ao seu olhar normal, frio. Qualquer outra mulher já teria tentado beijá-lo áquela altura, ele não a entendia, por que ela falava aquelas coisas? Mesmo se achasse realmente aquilo, ninguém teria coragem de encará-lo desse jeito.

Impaciente, ele a empurrou e a derrubou. Em seguida, se colocou em cima dela a imobliizando e posicionou a faca em sua garganta. Finalmente colocaria um fim naquele incomôdo que o importunava desde que se conheceram.

– O que você disse? – ralhou entre os dentes.

* * *

_Oiie, capítulo novo para vocês (:_  
_Como sempre, muuito obrigada a todos que comentaram e que estão acompanhando, espero que tenham gostado *-*_

_Beijão :*_


	8. Desespero

Sakura fechou os olhos com o susto e só depois de alguns minutos notou que Sasuke estava com uma faca encostada em sua garganta. Naquele instante, seu corpo agiu totalmente sozinho, ela dobrou as pernas e deu uma joelhada no abdômen do moreno, o fazendo ir um pouco para trás, e, aproveitando a brexa, usou as mãos para apoiar-se e dar um chute em seu queixo.

Sua mente ainda estava assustada e confusa, mas parece que seu corpo agia por reflexo. Voltando a si, já com lágrimas nos olhos, finalmente percebeu que estava em real perigo, olhou para Sasuke no chão com as mãos no rosto e logo em seguida localizou a faca a sua direita.

Rapidamente, ainda com a impressão de que sua mente estava fora de seu corpo, pegou a arma e levantou-se, desesperada. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho.

Sasuke, já recuperado, lançou um olhar furioso para a outra, que, tremendo de medo, começou a correr. Aquilo realmente aconteceu? Como ela ousara bater nele e fugir daquele jeito? Ele ainda estava incrédulo e furioso quando começou a segui-la.

Sakura estava desesperada, correr de salto alto era realmente muito difícil, mas não poderia parar para tirá-los e dar vantagem ao Uchiha. Ela sabia que iria acordar a qualquer minuto, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo de verdade.

Aquele labirinto parecia ficar mais comprido e denso, ela não lembrava o caminho de volta e ouvia claramente os passos de Sasuke se aproximando. Pensou em desistir, mas logo mudou de ideia ao lembrar-se dos olhos furiosos que a miraram a pouco tempo. Algo naqueles olhos era real.

Localizou uma árvore alta e pensou em subir para ver a saída do labirinto. Assim fez, com agilidade subiu e logo estava nos galhos mais altos, olhou para baixo e tudo o que conseguiu ver foi o seu par de sandálias brilhando no chão. Com certeza despistaria Sasuke daquele jeito.

Finalmente parou para respirar e pensar. Por que não havia acordado ainda? Aquilo não poderia ser verdade… Estava suando fria e tremendo quando as lágrimas vieram ao lembrar-se do olhar fulminante que ele lançou antes dela começar a correr. Definitivamente eram reais, não era um sonho, ela não sonharia com aqueles olhos.

Tentando se conformar e fazer silêncio, colocou as mãos na boca para abafar os soluços que cada vez estavam mais altos. Olhou para a faca em suas mãos e fechou os olhos, ela poderia ter morrido aquela noite. Finalmente os sete anos de aula de artes marcias serviram para alguma coisa.

Olhou para baixo de novo, nem sinal de Sasuke, ele provavelmente foi para o outro lado. Deu uma olhada para frente de novo, estava impossível de localizar a saída do labirinto com a neblina que o cobria, derrotada, suspirou e começou a descer lentamente.

De repente, pisou em falso, e quando estava prestes a cair, percebeu que sua mão havia sido pega pelo Uchiha.

– Ainda não terminei com você. – ele grunhiu exasperado.

Ela tentou se equilibrar em um galho próximo, mas não conseguiu. Os gritos não saiam de sua boca, parece que a sua garganta não queria funcionar. Engoliu um seco e fechou os olhos, esperando a queda.

Era um momento perfeito para Sasuke, ele só tinha que soltá-la, já que estavam em uma altura razoávelmente boa para uma morte. Ele pensou que não teria que limpar as evidências e nem sair da festa fingindo estar triste pela morte de alguém, já que supostamente ele não estava lá quando ela "caiu da árvore." Era perfeito. Então porque sua mão não afrouxava? Era um movimento tão simples… "É só largá-la, droga!", pensou.

Uma dor sufocante interrompeu seus pensamentos. Sakura conseguiu se impulsionar para cima e, com a faca, cortar o rosto do Uchiha, que imediatamente a soltou e colocou as mãos no rosto.

Graças a sua resistência adquirida em suas aulas, Sakura conseguiu se segurar em um dos galhos maiores com apenas uma mão, encontrando logo apoio para os pés. Não conseguia enxergar direito por causa das lágrimas, mas mesmo assim conseguiu descer da árvore, pegar suas sandálias e correr.

Sasuke não conseguia acreditar no que os seus olhos viam.

– Sasuke! O que você está fazendo? – ouvia no fone. – Termine logo com isso! Estamos ficando sem tempo…

Impaciente e furioso, arrancou os fones do ouvido e jogou longe. Seu rosto estava ferido e havia perdido a sua única arma, isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Estava mais bravo do que nunca e essa era a sua maior motivação para ir atrás de Sakura.

Ela finalmente havia conseguido sair do labirinto. Tentou ao máximo evitar o olhar dos outros quando foi para um canto vazio do jardim. Se deixou levar pelo cansaço e sentou encostada na parede com a cabeça nos joelhos. Chorava descontroladamente tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Se perdeu no tempo, não sabia se havia passado horas ou minutos quando sentiu alguém se aproximar.

– Você é uma pessoa morta, Haruno Sakura. – se arrepiou ao ouvir o sussurro em seu ouvido.

Não fez se deu o trabalho de levantar a cabeça. Sasuke não faria nada com ela ali, havia pessoas perto demais. Quando sentiu a presença do outro ir embora, se forçou a levantar e ir se despedir das pessoas.

Cambaleou até o banheiro pela porta dos fundos e teve a sorte de o encontrar vazio. Se olhou no espelho e se assustou com a sua aparência, sua maquiagem estava toda borrada por trás da máscara, que estava em um estado deplorável. Seu cabelo havia se soltado sozinho e estava com várias folhas e pedaços de galhos enroscados. Mirou o seu vestido, estava um pouco rasgado na ponta e imundo, assim como seus pés.

Tentando controlar o choro, lavou o rosto e arrumou o cabelo na medida do possível, calçou as sandálias e saiu. Ainda cambaleante, tentou encontrar Tsunade entre a multidão, que claramente havia diminuido, mas não obteve sucesso.

– Sakura! Onde você esteve menina? Eu… Procurei por você a nooooite todaaa! Me conte tudinho, eu vi você entrar no labirinto com aquele… Qual é o nome dele mesmo? Meu deus, não sei. Safadinha, fale você! Aposto que agora você sabe bem mais que o nome dele, não é?! Nooossa, _o que aconteceu com você_? Não estava de coque? – Ino falou se apoiando em Sakura.

Ela não estava com humor para lidar com Ino bêbada, então deu um sorrisinho e se afastou. Não se perdoaria por ter perdido boa parte da festa de sua mãe, mas não conseguia ficar nem mais um minuto naquele lugar, vendo todos os seus amigos se divertindo enquanto ela estava naquele estado emocional.

Decidiu informar sua mãe depois e pegou um táxi em rumo a sua casa. Nem se deu o trabalho de cumprimentar o porteiro, apenas subiu para o seu apartamento e deitou-se no sofá após trancar bem a porta.

Seus pensamentos estavam a mil em sua mente. Perguntas inevitáveis vieram assustando-a ainda mais. Demoraria para o seu corpo parar de tremer e sua mente se tranquilar, seria uma longa noite.

–-

O Uchiha entrou cambaleante na mansão, furioso, subiu as escadas e escancarou a porta que se localizava no fim do corredor.

– Eu exijo um pagamento maior. – ele declarou.

Olhou ao redor e viu que acabara de interromper alguma coisa importante. Itachi estava possesso com as mãos na cabeça, Karin estava tentando explicar alguma coisa a ele e havia mais um homem que Sasuke não conhecia.

– O que?! _Você tem noção do que você acabou de fazer_ Sasuke?! – Itachi berrou furioso depois de se levantar com a entrada do irmão – Você não está na posição de exigir nada!

– Itachi… Espere… Ele não é o primeiro que falha e… - Karin falou tentando acalmá-lo.

– Cale a boca! – retrucou o outro.

– Acho que estou sim, se eu falhei na missão então todos que tentarem irão falhar também. Vocês precisam de mim. – Sasuke murmurou impaciente.

– Mesmo se isso fosse verdade, foi você que colocou tudo a perder!

– Se eu falhei foi culpa de vocês! Por que vocês não colocaram na porcaria da ficha que ela sabe lutar?! – Sasuke perguntou. Estava pronto para enfrentar o irmão se fosse necessário, não admitiria que a culpa havia sido dele.

– O QUE?!

– Se eu soubesse, meus planos seriam diferentes e eu teria levado os equipamentos certos!

Itachi bufou. Jogou o controle remoto que tinha nas mãos no chão e andou até ficar cara a cara com o irmão menor.

– Eu já cansei da sua infantilidade Sasuke! Você não levou os equipamentos sugeridos e nem ouviu as minhas instruções porque você se acha bom demais para me obedecer, não é?! Agora arca com as consequências! – Itachi gritou impaciente.

– Os meus métodos não importam! Eu sempre cumpri as minhas missão sem ouvir uma palavra sua! DEVERIA CONSTAR NA FICHA E… – Sasuke berrou de volta.

– Parem! – Karin o interrompeu – Temos problemas maiores, não acham? O que faremos com a de cabelos rosa?

Os dois irmãos bufaram juntos. Itachi virou-se e se sentou atrás da grande mesa. Sasuke apenas virou o rosto.

– Ninguém vai acreditar se ela contar o que aconteceu. – o outro homem falou calmo. – Então não precisamos nos preocupar com a reputação de Sasuke.

– Não é com isso que eu estou preocupado. – ralhou Itachi.

– Eu ainda vou matá-la! – Sasuke berrou para o irmão. – Se acha que sou infantil demais, vá você mesmo! E eu ainda exijo um pagamento maior!

Karin deu um risinho afetado que apenas fez Itachi se irritar mais.

– Bem que eu queria matá-la com as minhas mãos, mas… Os dois, saiam. – Itachi falou para Karin e o outro homem.

Sem hesitar, eles sairam da sala rapidamente, deixando Itachi sozinho com Sasuke. Os dois se encararam de novo. O mais velho finalmente percebeu os ferimentos do irmão e o estado deplorável em que estava.

– Sasuke… Ela fez isso? – ele perguntou sério, tentando se acalmar.

– Não. – mentiu. Nunca admtiria que uma mulher como Sakura havia o ferido.

Itachi suspirou.

– A situação está crítica, você não pode se dar ao luxo de errar outra vez, está claro?

Sasuke não respondeu.

– Eu vou aumentar a sua recompensa por essa missão e atualizar a ficha dela com todos os dados. Inclusive o motivo, vamos ver se assim você entende a urgência. – Itachi declarou.

Sasuke bufou, não precisava ter saído com Karin afinal. Lembrou-se que ainda não tinha ido ao lugar que ela falou que havia a ficha de todos, mas agora nem precisava mais.

– Perfeito. – ele murmurou tentando demonstrar indiferença.

"Não pode se dar ao luxo de errar outra vez.", Sasuke nunca pensou que ouviria essas palavras, ele nunca havia falhado em uma missão se quer. Hesitar é uma coisa, mas falhar? Aquela mulher de cabelos rosas estava realmente o afetando. Ele só ainda não sabia se era bem ou mal.

* * *

_Oiie, desculpa a demora, fui viajar e esqueci de postar hahaha :x_  
_Ai gente, muito obrigada pelos reviews (ainda não descobri como respondê-los individualmente, mas tanto faz)! Quanto as pessoas que estão falando que os capítulos são muito curtos, eu admito que são mesmo, mas como essa fic já foi terminada, não posso mexer no tamanho dos caps agora, sinto muito ))): _  
_Vou tentar postá-los mais rápido então, ok? 3_  
_Muito obrigada a todos!_

_Beijão :*_


End file.
